ennorathfandomcom-20200216-history
Jasper Lorann
Born to a farming family several miles outside of the village of Klyber, Jasper grew up an only child working in the fields to help support his family. He was a very intelligent boy for his age, and had a natural affinity for building and repairing things, which only developed further as he grew older. When he turned 17 he met Nate Carridel, a tomboy who lived for adventure. The two became friends, mostly through Nate’s effort; Jasker was content to stay home and tinker, but his new friend often wheedled him into going out on the town or going for joyrides on Nate’s father’s four-wheeler. Both boys loved tinkering, and started scavenging for their own parts at age 19. When they turned 22, they started a small business out of it in the nearby town of Shar’s Bridge, hiring a nascent named Kalank to assist them. One day shortly before Jasper’s 26th birthday Nate led them scavenging in a very dangerous old Sentient facility - but Jasper had no idea of the danger until a corrupt Sentient ambushed them, killing Nate within seconds. Jasper dodged the next blow and kept his life, but had his right arm literally ripped from him by the machine. In this moment another Sentient appeared, saving him from certain death and dispatching the corrupted creature. The Sentient grafted a new high-tech mechanical arm onto Jasper’s body, and kept him safe while he recovered. Jasper buried his best friend and mourned for the next two weeks as he regained his strength and tested his new arm’s functions to distract himself. When he was strong enough to survive, the Sentient bade him farewell, but not before exacting a promise from Jasper: He was to find a repository of knowledge hidden in the Vale Thicket and bring it back as payment for saving his life and for the new, powerful arm. When Jasper returned to his old shop, he found a frantic Kalank who told him he was presumed dead or missing. He had intended to try and distract himself with the business, but the ghost of Nate was everywhere, and Jasper could not go back to his old life without Nate by his side. The next day, Jasper settled his affairs and outstanding orders from clients, left the shop to Kalank, and packed his essentials to leave town. His excuse was that he had a debt to settle, but in truth he was running, distracting himself from the tragedy he had experienced here, trying to outrun his own loss. Appearance A tall (6’1”) normal human, broad-shouldered and muscular. Skin is a yellow-tan complexion, and his brown hair is straight and mostly pulled back into a tuft behind his head. Instead of a right arm, he has a dense-looking high-tech prosthetic, plated almost entirely with buffed metal, with several blue lights on the hand softly glowing. The joints and hand show a flexible armor mesh beneath the plating. His clothes are simple - faded blue jeans tucked into combat boots and a wide-neck black tee - but show no tears or holes and very little mud or dirt. He carries an old backpack over one shoulder, and strapped to his back is a sling holster with a longsword and a shotgun. A small pistol rests in a holster at his left hip, and he has two small pouches hooked to his belt. Both the shotgun and the pistol look like they haven’t seen much use. The sword looks like a long machete, but with several fullers running down the blade, all connected to some sort of metal fitting on the back edge of the weapon. Personality Jasper isn't a very complex person, when you come right down to it. Past: * In his childhood and growing up, Jasper was content with his life. He didn't have so much in the way of ambition, and what he did feel was more for Nate's sake than his. All he knew and wanted was to live a simple life, among his friends and close to Nate. * Jasper has a big, subconscious crush on Nate. He didn't quite want to admit it, because he didn't want to lose a friend if Nate didn't reciprocate. * Jasper in these days was calmer and more easygoing. ''Present Time: '' * His primary motivator in life, since Nate's death, has been to keep himself distracted, and his own senses of honor, decency, and self-hate drive him to sacrifice himself to help others, even total strangers. * That said, he is not naive. Jasper trusts very few people, and seldom stays in the same place for long. His attitude has evolved into something business-like, and quite a bit colder than he used to be. His emotions rarely show themselves beyond the exterior he built up to stay alive. * Now that the reality around him has completely changed, anything seems possible to him. Jasper is a bit of a pessimist on the outside, but is an optimist on the inside, thus he thinks there may be a chance that in the re-making of the world, Nate could have been reborn. He hopes for this desperately, though he isn't quite willing to show that outwardly yet. * He is also motivated by an attachment to the rest of his party, a shadow of his former attachment to Nate. His desire to find any trace of the man he knew will almost certainly take precedence over any attachment he feels to the party. Category:My Characters Category:Last Reach